Oxygen is often supplied to patients during medical procedures. Known methods for regulating oxygen supply may provide increased benefits for patient safety. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 10,159,815 and 10,143,820, which are incorporated herein in their entireties. Many respiratory systems are characterized by complexity and diversity of possible applications. Often, a plurality of components must be connected before a respiratory system is used.
Different interfaces usually have to be connected using means of connection, and in some cases this can give rise to an increased risk of error and possibly cause a dangerous situation for a patient. A standard connection from a patient interface, such as a nasal cannula or a CPAP mask, for example, may be provided to the oxygen delivery device or respiratory system. Risks of incorrect connection include both a wrong connection and an incomplete connection (that is, the connection is only partial, and the patient is not delivered sufficient oxygen as a result). An incomplete connection may occur with partial insertion, or if a connector is inserted fully and then later becomes partially dislodged.
It may be advantageous, therefore, to provide a connector to reduce the risk of incorrect connections and/or partial connections.